


Whishes

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, and a little more smutt, angsty smut, but then it resolves into fluff, cuz these boys didn't, deragotory speech, dom/sub tones at times, most of all enjoy :), please stay safe sane and consenual, remeber to set boundries and safe words first kids, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Roman is pining after Logan, Virgil is pining after Roman, and Patton just loves everyone





	Whishes

Roman willfully ignored the painful squeeze in his chest as he passed through the living room. He kept his eyes trained on the kitchen so as not to see the couple curled together on the couch, he forced a smile so his face would not betray him. He passed unnoticed and tried to push them from his mind as he rummaged through the fridge. Unfortunately, when he turned to place his food on the counter he caught sight of Logan’s profile and his heart gave another painful, discouraged thump against his ribs. 

Once again he allowed his eyes trace the way Logan’s hair fell over his eyes, the way the black shirt highlighted the pale plains of his face and fit over his shoulders. But what really caught his attention was the tranquil, concentrated expression on his face as he was absorbed in whatever he was reading. Roman loved that face, almost as much as he loved the face Logan would make when trying to puzzle something out. He loved the way his eyes would get this look of fierce focus, and the way he would chew on his lip in concentration. He loved that, with Logan, he didn’t feel the need to fill the silence, he could just enjoy the calm and steady presence. He loved the flicker of curiosity under the cool exterior.

Fuck, he just loved Logan. 

Some movement pulled him from his thoughts and soured the small smile that had found its way onto his face. Patton, who had been lying with his head in Logan’s lap, had reached up and began playing with his tie. Patton’s face was one of perfect contentment, but worst of all was they way the corner of Logan’s mouth lifted. Roman’s chest constricted again and this time he lost his breath, however the fake smile on his face never slipped. Abandoning his food, he walked calmly through the living room, waiting till he was in his room to let the facade fall. 

Roman didn’t understand. How long had Logan been blind to his advances? His flirtations and gifts? Then out of the blue he and Patton are together? What had Patton done differently? 

He had to do something about the ache in his chest, something physical. He called up a practice dummy and drew his sword. He needed music, and called up his guilty pleasure. Rap filled the room and Roman let the heavy bass fill his head as he shed his shirt. 

He thought about moving the pain, he imagined pulling it up out of his chest, through his shoulders and down his arms. He used the katana to transfer the ache into the dummy with hard, heavy whacks. Over and over again, unrelentingly. Sweat beaded on his skin, and the music grew louder as he took his pain out on the dummy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil was lying contently on his bed, music blaring through his head phones. He popped one eye open when a sound made its way through, and saw the posters on the wall vibrating rhythmically. He pulled the headphones off and was immediately accosted by a dull heavy beat. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Roman must of forgot to soundproof his room, something he had agreed to do after The Great Show Tunes Debacle of 2015. 

He walked out of his room and pounded on the door. Roman did not answer, which did not surprise him. The music was so loud Virgil was tempted to press his hands over his ears. He pushed the door open, a lecture on the tip of his tongue. 

The words died though, as he took in the sight. Roman was shirtless and Virgil couldn’t tear his eyes from his back as he swung the sword. Muscles moving under sweat soaked skin. Not for the first time he allowed himself to imagine being able to get his hands on all that skin. To feel the muscles move beneath his fingers. 

Virgil shook his head, calling Roman’s name to get his attention. However the music was too loud and he didn’t hear him. Virgil took a few steps inside, his feet carrying him a bit to enthusiastically around the bed towards him. He plucked a pillow off the bed, adopting a grumpy expression. 

“Roman!” he shouted, before chucking the pillow at his head. The man spun quickly, katana slicing clean through it. Virgil swallowed thickly because , damn, that was hot. Roman stared at him, eyes wild and chest heaving. Then his expression changed, he stood up straight, a smirk gracing his face. The music was still loud, thrumming, but it had lowered to a speaking level.

“Virge,” and something about the way he says it makes him swallow again. Roman pushes a hand through his hair, making it disheveled in a way Virgil had never seen before. “Can I do something for you?” Roman slinks a step forward, Virgil stumbles back two.

“Your music” Virgil stutters, not much of an explanation.

Roman slinks forward a few more steps, the intense look on his face makes him stumble back again, unsure of what is happening. “Was it too loud for you?”

“Well I mean you said you would, you would,” 

“Yes Virgil?” The back of Virgil’s knees hit the bed, Roman nearly nose to nose with him.

“What is happening?” 

‘What do you want to happen?” Roman’s voice is low, he can feel his breath ghost across his ear as he leans in to whisper the question. 

The heat in his belly sweeps away the last of his fear and he happily accepts Roman’s kiss. It’s rough, and intense. None of the sweetness or the gentleness from his fantasies , but he will take what he can get. 

Because believe it or not, he has what he wants. His hands are tracing every inch of skin he can get and he’s giving as good as he gets. Roman growls against his mouth, hand cupping his crotch, pressing against the erection there. 

“You want this as much as I do?” Virgil could only nod, breath stuttering out of him, hands clinging to Roman’s shoulders. 

“Good” He growls again, before pushing him back onto the bed. Roman climbs on top of him, one knee between his legs and hand firm on his jaw. The royal’s head dips to kiss him again, this time slowly but no less intense, teeth sinking into Virgil’s lower lip and pulling away with it still caught.

It rips a low moan from him, his fingers dig into Roman’s back as he presses against the knee between his legs. 

“Off” Roman growls, biting at his neck. 

“What?” 

“Your shirt idiot, take it off.” Roman sits up, watching him expectantly. Virgil scrambled to pull both his hoddie and tee shirt over his head, near choking when he felt Roman undo his pants. 

Roman steps back, yanking his jeans and boxers off. A small twist of nerves sweeps over him as he lay vulnerable under Roman’s wild gaze. They stay frozen like that just long enough for Virgil to think about leaving. He squirms slightly and it causes another deadly smirk to take over Roman’s face. He places a hand on Virgil’s ankle, trailing it up his leg. Roman climbs back over him without touching him save for the fingertips running up his leg, over the outside of his thigh and tracing his side all without breaking eye contact.

Roman’s hand slipped back down his abdomen, trailing fingers over his cock before wrapping it in his grip. Virgil gasped despite his blush and arched into Prince’s hand. 

Gooseflesh raced over him, along with an ounce of courage, and so he lifted his head to kiss Roman, hands dragging down his chest until he reached his belt. He fumbled to get his pants undone, Roman helping him to get them off without breaking their kiss. Free off the offending garment Roman settled between his legs, his chest felt searing hot against Virgil's, and the feeling of their cocks pressed together was overwhelming. He arched into Roman one more time, the strangled moan he let out nothing compared to the groan Prince growled into his collar bone. Virgil's hands came up to hold him there, fingers scratching gently at his scalp as he was unable to hold still. He cried out as Roman’s hips began to roll against him, catching against him in a rough, dry, sweet rub. Roman pulled away from the mark he’d been sucking into his skin, holding out his palm and concentrating on it. Virgil looked at him curiously, even as he continued to buck against him. He couldn’t help but huff a breathless laugh as a bottle of lube appeared in Prince’s hand. Roman grinned down wolfishly at him, pouring some into his hand and slathering both of their dicks. That was a lot, his dick slipping between Roman’s and his hand. Hi fingers clawed into Roman’s shoulder as heat pooled low in his belly and his balls tightened. 

“I’m going to,” He stuttered out, unable to push any more words out. 

“You going to cum Nightmare? Are you going to cum for me?” Roman dipped his head to lick and bite at his neck as his hand picked up speed. Virgil whined under him, digging his fingers deeper into Roman’s shoulder. “Come on baby, cum for me. Cum for me Virgil.”

“Fuck” the word was punched from him as he came, not even caring when Roman sat up to watch him, hips still writhing with it. 

His head fell back onto the bed as he panted, coming down from his high. When he finally caught his breath somewhat he opened his eyes to look at Roman who was still sat on his thighs, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“You didn’t cum,” he said breathlessly, already accusing himself of not being good enough. Roman smirked again.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Roman climbed off him only to flip him over. Virgil got his hands under him in attempt to push himself up into a less vulnerable position, but Prince took his wrists and pushed them up the bed before laying against his back. “Keep them there for me?” he whispered in his ear, the option to back out clear in his voice and it soothed Virgil enough to obey, gripping the sheets in his fingers. 

Roman hummed in satisfaction against his neck, the sound going straight to his crotch. A small whimper escaped him as Roman began to mouth down his spine, his cock stirring in interest again. Roman sucked marks into his skin all the way down his back, making Virgil jump and squirm when he mouthed across the top of his ass cheeks. 

“What do you say Nightmare, should I keep going?” 

Before Virgil could answer Roman delved between his cheeks, tongue lapping at his hole. He jumped in shock and tried to pull away, but Roman’s hands held his hips in place. 

“Roman!” The man in question just huffed a laugh against him, the feeling made all of his stomach muscles clench. 

“Hand me that lube there.” Virgil lifted his head, looking for the discarded bottle . He hesitated for a moment once he had picked it up. He could feel Roman’s eyes on him as he slowly handed him the bottle, could feel them there even after he had taken it. Slowly he returned his hand to the position it had been placed in, and tried not to preen at Roman’s pleased sound. 

He gasped at the first press of Roman’s slick finger against him, so different than his own, a shudder racing up his spine. Roman’s mouth returned to his neck as he stretched him, Virgil unable to contain his small whimpers and soft moans, fully hard once again. 

“Virgil get your knees under you, but don’t move your hands. Can you do that for me?”  
His breath was stuttering as he moved to do as Roman had said. The position left his chest on the bed with his ass in the air, Roman still three fingers deep in it. 

“Good job, fuck you look so good. Are you ready for me nightmare?” Virgil nodded against his arm, pressing back onto Roman’s fingers. 

Roman sunk into him slowly, nearly growling when he was seated. Virgil’s grip on the sheets was white knuckled as he tried not to move his hands. Roman’s pace quickly became harsh, and rough and, and good. So fucking good. Virgil’s mind was blank of any worry, his body void of stress, or tension. Instead there was the feeling of Roman inside him, of his hands bruising his hips. Roman who was throwing him into the mattress with every thrust, and punching from him sounds he’d be embarrassed of in the morning. Roman who thought of everything as an adventure, who was so sure everything would turn in his favor. Roman who laughed grandly and never did anything half assed. Roman whose eyes held sparks of mischief and whose hair captured sunlight. 

Roman who he was in love with. 

Fuck. 

Fuuuck, he thought again as Roman wrapped an arm around his chest and hauled him up into his lap. Roman turned his head to kiss him and Virgil reached an arm back to tangle his fingers in Prince’s hair as his hips lost all rhythm. They stuttered a few times before he came, fingers curling into Virgil’s chest as his other hand dropped to his cock and pulled out Virgil’s own oragsm. 

Roman carefully pulled out of him, helping him to lie back before collapsing next to him. 

‘Well that was..” Virgil started, already feeling the ‘what now’ feeling settle in. 

Roman chuckled, his normal chuckle without all of the wolfishness, “ That was fucking hot.” he finished, chuckling again and conjuring a pair of washcloths as they both tried to catch their breaths. 

“Want one?” he asked, dropping it on Virgil’s face. 

“Ah jeez, thanks Princey.” Virgil laughed. When he was done he tossed the cloth into the corner of the room as Roman had and jumped a little when the sheets shimmered and changed beneath him. 

“Fancy trick,” Virgil snarked, fishing for his boxers over the side of the bed. Roman smirked at him as he pulled his own boxers on and cut the lights and music. Virgil froze, unsure what to do. Should he get up and got to his room now? Does sex entitle you to cuddling?

“Turn off that brain Verge, I just want to sleep.” Roman patted the bed next to him and Virgil laid down hesitantly. Roman rolled over onto his stomach, throwing a leg over one of Virgil’s and already snoring. 

Virgil bit his lip to contain his smile, and fell asleep faster than he had in a long time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman was burning hot, but too comfortable to move. Instead he scowled in concentration and lowered the temperature in his room. The sudden blast of cold air caused the weight against his chest to shudder and press closer to him, now pleasantly warm. 

Wait. 

Roman cracked an eye open to find himself wrapped around a ball of anxiety. Virgil was asleep, face perfectly relaxed, and as rare a sight as that was, something else had captured Roman’s attention. A livid purple hickey against Virgil’s neck. 

What had he done? 

The sinking feeling caused him to scramble out of bed as quietly as he could. He had to turn away from the sight of the hickeys that also decorated Virgil’s back, reaching for his clothes as guilt tore at him. It was still early and he knew Virgil wouldn’t wake up for awhile, so he slipped quietly from the room. 

He felt sick, he felt like the worst person in the whole world. He felt like he needed Patton’s Extra Special So Spectacular Most Extraordinary Pancakes ™.

That seemed unlikely to happen though, if the sounds come from Logan’s room were anything to go by. 

Feeling worse than he could ever remember feeling, he padded down stairs, standing in the kitchen for a moment before deciding to head outside. Patton would kick his ass if he caught him, but he needed it today. He reached behind the plant and pulled out a half empty carton of cigarettes, fishing the lighter out of the box and quickly lighting up. 

The smoke lingered in the cool morning air, the sun that was just peeking over the horizon lighting patterns within it. He leaned back against the door, letting himself relax with each drag.   
The one he promised himself quickly turned into three before he could make himself go back inside. He need to shower before Patton could catch the smell of smoke on him,or the night before. 

“Good morning Roman!” Patton said before he was even all the way in the door. Logan just nodded at him over his coffee mug. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

“Oh, good morning Pat. Um, anything is fine.” He tried to slip past quickly. 

“Aw Roman, you look down, maybe I should make my Extra Special So Spectacular Most Extraordinary Pancakes ™,”

Logan looked at him then rolled his eyes fondly at the extravagant name and Roman couldn’t stop a warm answering smile as his heart fluttered, before looking back a Patton. 

“Sure Pat, that sounds great. I’m just going to grab a quick shower.” Then he dashed up the stairs to the safety of his room. Well, not so safe considering the best friend he had used still lay in his bed. He allowed himself a small fond smile for the man sprawled across his bed. VIrgil was clad only in a pair of deep purple boxers and the smudges of yesterday's eyeshadow. It was rare to see him outside of his hoodie, and definitely not like this, all pale skin stretched over a lithe frame. 

Roman shook his head, walking towards the bathroom quickly. He winced slightly as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. When he turned to the mirror he could see red scratches across his shoulders and shoulder blades. Heat and guilt warred in his gut, causing him to chew his lip and take a shower that was a bit on the cold side. 

Downstairs was a commotion as Patton threw ingredients together, happily singing songs to himself in the wrong order or with the wrong lyrics. Logan looked exasperated and amused all at once. Roman’s chest constricted, his love for Patton was written all over his face. Roman looked up at the man in question, he was ridiculous, but impossible to hate. As much as Roman might like too, he wanted to despise him for having what Roman wanted above all else, for somehow being better than him. But how could you hate someone who was currently setting banana chocolate chip pancakes piled high with whipped cream and chocolate sauce and sprinkles in front of you? 

If he tried to look at it from Logan’s perspective it was fairly easy to see why he had fallen in love with Patton. Logan may not always be the best at emotions, but at least Patton was honest with them. One never wondered where they stood with Patton, or if they were good enough. Patton was warmth, and bubbliness. He smiled easily and brightly, and to him everything was interesting and exciting. His face lit up every time Logan told him a new fact he’d learned, or everytime Roman sang or Virgil laughed. Patton was comfort, a warm blanket on a rainy day or special pancakes on a bad morning. 

Roman wondered which would win out in Patton’s kiss, soft comfort or bubbling enthusiasm? 

He pushed himself away from the table, his brain obviously needed some coffee. Where had that thought come from? What the hell was wrong with him? He looked up to see Virgil walk into the kitchen, hoodie clad once again. The man’s eyes immediately sought his, a small open smile on his face. 

Roman felt shattered as he sidestepped Virgil’s hug, blocking out the imagine of both his hands and face falling before he could school his expression. 

“Good morning Virgil!” he said in what he hoped was his usual grand manor, “how did you sleep?” he asked as he resumed his seat. Virgil looked flabbergasted,now with an empty mug in one hand and the coffee pot in the other. 

“Virgil?” Patton prompted, Logan’s brows were furrowed in concern. 

“Yeah, fine” he breathed, busying himself with the coffee, “I think I’m just going to take this to my room.”

“But Virgil!” Patton protested to his already retreating backside, “I made my…” Virgil was long gone before he could get out the title of his pancakes. 

Roman stared at his own pancakes, appetite completely gone.

“What was that about?” Logan asked wonderingly, guilt stabbed through Roman’s stomach. If Logan knew what he had done, then he truly never would love him. 

“Oh you know Death Cab for Angsty, he is probably off reliving emo’s glory days.” Roman declared, drawing on every ounce of acting talent he had. 

Logan gave him a small huff that could be considered a laugh, but it was clear his thoughts were elsewhere. 

“Perhaps I should go check on him?” Patton asked, looking hesitant. 

“I think that would be a good idea.” Logan nodded. 

No! Roman wanted to scream as Patton got up, at the same time he was saying yes. Yes, go comfort Virgil. No, don’t find out how I hurt him. Yes, leave me alone with Logan. No, for the love of God, do not leave me alone with Logan. 

This would be a fortuitous time for the earth to open up and swallow him.   
He focused his attention back on the stack of sugar on his plate.

“Are you quite alright Roman?”

He couldn’t help a startled glance up at the man, he was looking at him with his usual focus, all of his attention on him. It made butterflies infiltrate the guilt in his stomach, which in turn increased his guilt. Logan was spoken for, he reminded himself. Even if he wasn’t, after last night, he wouldn’t deserve him. 

“I’m peachy keen my clever bean.” 

Logan gave him a skeptical look, “You may have been able to slip past Patton this morning, but I can only think of one reason for you to be sitting outside at six a.m.” 

Roman ducked his head, pushing his fork through the whipped cream on his plate. 

“Plus Patton’s intuition is almost never wrong, there’s a reason he made these for you today.” 

That got a small smile out of him, Patton really was sweet, and thoughtful. 

“I just had a nightmare last night.” He shrugged, trying not to snicker at his own joke. 

Logan looked appeased, if not convinced, and turned back to his breakfast. 

Roman sighed, getting up to clear his plate. He really needed to put his feelings for Logan behind him. And maybe some of this guilt, he hadn’t actually done anything wrong. He and Virgil were both consenting adults right? And he hadn’t lead him on, or told him he loved him, had he?

This thought pattern did not ease his guilt as he reached for the batter bowl and began washing it. 

Virgil deserved someone who loved him, someone who would appreciate his snark, his quick mind. Someone who would love how fiercely loyal he was, how protective. Someone who would love the way his lip would curl in sarcasm, or the way his face would lift in half a shy smile. 

Roman had new things to add to that list now, like the way Virgil's eyes looked with his pupils blown wide, the way sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. The way Virgil's lower lip looked caught between his teeth, the sight of his hands obediently clutched in the sheets. 

The sounds too, oh lord the sounds.

“Roman!”

“Fuck” the dish slipped from his hands, clattering against the sink loudly. 

“Um, yes Logan?” he said without turning around, there was much he wished to hide from him in this moment, “What did you say?” 

“I merely stated that you voluntarily cleaning was a clear indication that something is wrong.” 

“You fret too much,” Roman dodged. 

“I do not fret at all, I simply state facts.”

Roman made a vague noise of agreement. 

“Like the fact that you have been acting strange all morning. For awhile now if fact, but today it’s worse. Like the fact that we haven’t done as much together lately. The fact that you have stopped inviting me on quests, or bringing me tokens. Like the fact that I fear I have done something to offend you, or hurt our friendship.” 

Roman was frozen now, still unwilling to turn around and look at the other side. No idea how to respond, what to say. 

“Patton says that you used to do those things, because you were flirting with me. Which, I of course explained to him, was impossible. “

Roman’s heart gave an awful wrench, chest squeezing so hard he thought something would break. He had a white knuckled grip on the bowl and had to close his eyes to try and stop the tears that were building there. He didn’t know what to do. Did he deny or confirm? 

It certainly wasn’t an ideal moment for a confession, not when Logan was dating someone, not when he himself had been thinking about fucking someone else seconds before. Then again, Logan was asking him, he would probably ask him much more directly if he continued to stall. 

“Logan,” he started, but his voice cracked and he had to stop and try to swallow the emotion. 

Get ahold of yourself man, he thought bitterly, this is not how a Prince behaves. 

“He’s okay,” Patton announced, pausing as he entered the kitchen, “whoa, weird vibes in here.” 

“Virgil is alright? Well that’s a relief.” Logan said, using the opportunity to step out of the kitchen. 

Roman looked up at Patton trying to figure out how much he knew. Virgil wasn’t much of a sharer, but Patton had a way of busting people open. Patton met his eyes, and he knew. Of course he knew. A cold knot of fear and shame settled in his gut, and he braced himself.

However Patton simply gave him a small nod and smile, face devoid of any anger, or disappointment. Instead his eyes were full of understanding and love, he reached out and gave Roman’s arm a squeeze before also leaving the kitchen. 

Roman sank to the floor, leaning his back against the counter and burying his face in his hands. There was too much, to many emotions all at once. Today had been a roller coaster of epic proportions and it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet. 

One more cigarette, he thought, one more cigarette would keep the tears at bay, would settle the emotions roiling within him. He pushed up off the ground, and slipped quietly out the door. He retrieved the pack from its hiding place and moved around the side of the house, where he was less likely to be caught. 

He held the first drag, tilting his head back against the wall and feeling the morning sun against his face before exhaling through his nose, reveling in the sting. Instantly the tightness in his chest eased, and though a few tears did escape, they were gone by time he neared the end. Of course this was about the same time that Patton walked up from behind the house, a bunch of fluffy white dandelions clutched in his fist, wishes Patton called them.

“Roman I. Sanders!” He said in a dad voice that normally would have made his stomach sink. Instead he rolled his head to the side to look at him and chuckled. 

“I? What does the I stand for?”

“For I’m-going-to-kick-your-butt!” Roman chuckled, bringing the cigarette to his lips for the last drag before dropping it and crushing into under the heel of his boot. 

“I thought I’d told you to quit that!” 

“This may come as a bit of a shock to you Patton, but you are not actually our dad, or really the boss of me in any way.”

Roman cringed internally, not having meant to lash out like that, but he kept the bored, lazy look on his face. 

Patton just gave him a small sad smile. “I don’t think I realized how much you loved him.”  
He ignored the surprise his sudden topic change had caused and sat down, leaning his head against the wall. With a sigh Roman sunk down next to him as well. 

“It’s easy to see why he chose you.” He admitted quietly, somehow it felt like admitting defeat.

“You think? I’ve wondered if he’d realized you were an option what choice he would have made. If I am being honest, knowing how you felt has filled me with guilt, but I love him.”  
That actually made Roman smile a little, sweet sweet Patton worried that he had somehow betrayed him. 

“And,” Patton surprised him by continuing, “I’ve felt guilty because I still think about you. Both you and Virgil.” He paused to suck in a shuddered breath as Roman stared at him wide eyed. “Before I thought, well I thought I daydreamed about each of you because I was lonely. I loved you all and I was lonely and I could picture being happy with each of you. I thought that being together with Logan, that being in love with him would change that. It should have changed that.” 

Tears were slipping down Patton’s face as he stared at the wishes in his fist. Without thinking Roman reached to brush them away with his thumb. Patton looked up and plastered a grin on his face.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to dump that on you,” He popped up off the ground as if nothing was wrong. “Here, have a wish.” He handed him one of the fluffy weeds, stooped to kiss the top of his head and bounced away. 

Any calm the cigarette had given him was whisked away as he thought about what Patton had said. He stared at the wish and wondered what he would wish for. What could he wish for without increasing the guilt in his gut, a guilt that apparently Patton shared. 

One phrase was caught in his head, picturing happiness with each of them. He had pictured it with Logan obviously. Happiness with Logan looked like quite afternoons reading together, and info dumps under the stars. It was collaborating on projects and the thrill of solving a problem. 

What did happiness with Patton look like? Afternoons spent baking? Trying adventurous new recipes and adding their own twists? Blanket forts and two a.m. laughter?

What about Virgil? Happiness with Virgil looked like playful banter, like laying on the carpet and listening to music. It looked like cuddling through storms and tagging each other in memes. 

Roman was surprised to find that this train of thought had him smiling, widely. That the swirling chaos feeling was gone. He felt happier than he had all day, even if he was more confused now than ever. 

Who knew Patton had thought about all of them? A stray thought turned Roman’s smile into a smirk. Just what kind of thinking was Patton doing? Late at night thinking? It was hard to think of pure innocent Patton participating in any sort of self pleasuring activities, but if what he heard this morning was anything to go by, perhaps it wasn’t that impossible. 

In fact, now that he thought about it, it wasn’t that hard to picture Patton laying on his bed. Moonlight coming through the window making his pale skin almost milky. Suddenly it was easy to picture his cheeks flush beneath his glasses as he tugged on his dick. How would his face compare to Virgil's. Unbidden Virgil was now laying beside Patton on the bed, in a similar position in Roman’s imagination. Fuck, he needed to get to his room, because now Logan was there. Wrapping his arms around Roman and mouthing at his neck as they watched the pair. 

Roman was completely hard and wondering if he could make it to his room without anyone noticing. Or at least make it to a cold cold shower because the Logan in his head was pulling his pants off, and imaginary Patton was crawling on toP of imaginary Virgil, and holy hell. He knew what to wish for now, for noone to find him right now as he rubbed himself through his pants. Especially now that imaginary Virgil was staring him straight in the eye as imaginary Patton fucked him. In his head he took Virgil’s hand as Logan bent him over the bed and…

And shit. Roman’s head hit the wall as he came down off his high. Fuck. Shit. Holy Hell. HE couldn’t even find it in himself to feel ashamed, Because shit that was hot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil paced his room, music blaring. Hey was keyed up to say the least. Last night had been. Holy hell it had been amazing. Incredible. Roman had… and he’d...and. 

And nothing. Roman didn’t love him. Roman had needed someone and he was someone. Fine. That was fine. 

It’s not like he needed it again. Or wanted it even, he tried to tell himself. He didn’t want to feel Roman’s mouth on his again, didn’t need to feel that frenzied passion again. He wouldn’t miss the way he’d felt warm and full and safe. Wouldn’t crave sleeping in Roman’s arms again.

No he wouldn’t, and he was going to tell him so right now. Tell him that he wouldn’t be some fuck buddy. Tell him that he deserved someone who would be soft, and sweet, and loving. Like Patton, his mind supplied. 

Yeah like Patton.

Wait, not like Patton. Patton is not available. Where had that thought even come from? It’s not like he even wanted Patton. Did he? It wasn’t the most outlandish thought, Patton was kind, and sweet. And his face did this thing when he laughed were it just kind of became the most beautiful thing in the world for a second. And he was always there for him, watching out for him, caring for him. Virgil knew that with Patton he would never wonder whether or not he actually cared for him. 

He loved Patton, no question about it, but could he love him that way too? 

Doesn’t matter, his brain shouted at him, he is not available! 

What was he going to do? 

Oh right, confront Roman. 

 

Nerves twisted his stomach as he descended the stairs, hoping to find Roman before his courage gave out. 

He went outside, where Patton had reported seeing him last. Roman was right where he expected to see him, but not in the state he had expected. He sat slumped against the wall, breathing harshly, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, and somewhat glassy eyed.

“What happened?” he asked, skidding to his knees in front to the royal, hands fluttering over his chest, looking for the source of the injury. “O-oh.” he stuttered, heat racing across his face as his eyes fell on the stain on Prince’s pants. 

He started to pull away, embarrassed, but Roman’s hand shot out to tangle in his hoodie and pull him into a kiss. It was a different kiss than the night before, just as hard, but this time tempered with sweetness. It was the kind of kiss that was easy to get lost in, the kind that made one forget why they were there in the first place.

Speaking of, Virgil pulled himself away, both hands braced against Roman’s chest to keep him at arm's length.

“Roman, no. I came out here to tell you,” he paused to swallow before forcing the words out, “To tell you that I deserve someone who cares about me.” Not that anyone could, he added silently. 

Roman’s eyes widened almost comically, “I care about you Virgil!” 

“Someone who loves me,” he amended, “Is that how you feel?” he asked, raising his brows skeptically. 

“How I feel? I don’t know how I feel,” Roman lamented, letting his head thud forward against Virgil’s shoulder. He froze in surprise, unsure what to do, eventually bringing one hand up to pat his head. 

“I’ve just been in love with Logan for so long.” Virgil felt like flinching, instead he distracted himself by playing with the hair under his fingers. “But he chose Patton, and of course he choose Patton. Patton is kind and sweet, and handsome in his own dad-ly way. Patton could make the whole world fall in love with him. “ 

Virgil hummed in agreement, focusing on Roman’s hair and ignoring the sting in the back of his eyes.

“Then there’s you,” Roman huffed. 

“Me?” 

“Yes you,” the other sat up straight to look at him. “You have invaded every thought I’ve had since last night. You who are so like me, and at the same time so unlike me. Your gorgeous solemn face, and sweet hidden smiles. Do you know how thrilled I was this morning when I found you in my arms?” 

Virgil did not know, he was absolutely frozen in shock, his eyes searching the other for any hints of deception. He couldn’t find any. 

“But then the guilt,” Roman said more quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap, “the guilt of thinking I had taken advantage of you, mislead you. Guilt for pinning over Logan when he was taken, guilt for thinking ill towards Patton. Now I guess I’ve got to feel guilty over this,” he gestured vaguely towards his crotch. 

“I guess that depends on who you were thinking about.” Virgil joked in a week attempt to lighten the mood. Roman’s face went absolutely red, something Virgil had never seen before. 

“What, who is it? You didn’t even blush when I found that you had jizzed your pants out in the open, but this is making you blush?” 

Roman dropped his head to Virgil’s shoulder again, letting out an adorable yet mortified groan. Virgil's hand found his hair again, unaware of the soft smile that had taken over his own face. 

Roman muttered something unintelligible into the fabric of his hoodie. 

“What was that?” Vigil chuckled, to enchanted to be worried about the answer. 

“All of you!” 

Virgil was frozen again, he may as well become a part time statue at this point. 

“It was something Patton said, got me thinking about what it would be like with the, with the four of us. And the thought was so hot, I was done for.” 

There was a silence, as though Roman was waiting for him to respond. Virgil’s brain was still trying to get past the four of them together, much less the effect it had had on Roman. 

“Do you hate me know?” Roman asked, once more pulling back to look at him. 

“No!,” he said as though the answer had been punched out of him, “I don’t hate you , Roman I love you.”

Now they were twin statues, and really he ought to consider making a career of it. 

“Aww” the spell broken by Patton who had just rounded the corner hand in hand with Logan. 

“I got to go” Virgil stuttered, jetting to his feet as Roman focused on his pants, making the stain disappear. 

Show off, Virgil thought as he tried to retreat. He was stopped by a hand on his elbow. He looked up at Logan, who had stopped him. He had spent so long looking at Roman he had failed to really notice the other. The grip on his arm was firm but not overbearing, much like Logan himself. His presence was just solid, calm and steady. He could see why he had captured so much of Roman’s attention, his eyes were clear and bright in a way that made it feel like he was really seeing him. His dark clothing highlight his pale skin. 

Virgil shook his head, pulling his arm away. “We need to have a Family meeting,” Logan was saying. 

“Yeah, sure, fine, whatever.” He mumbled making his escape. 

This day, fuck this day. Fuck his brain for admiring one man immediately after accidentally confessing his love to another. Throw in the disconcerting thoughts he’d had about Patton this morning, it all added up to a big old mess. He flopped onto the bed with a groan, but even that was not low enough for how he was feeling, so he rolled onto the floor. 

That's how Patton found him, nose pressed to the carpet in defeat. 

“Hey we are all gathered for our family meeting, care to join us kiddo?”

“Virgil has shed the mortal coil; please leave a message at the beep. Beeeep,” 

Patton laughed a little coming to sit cross legged near his head. “Hey-o this Patton, wondering if you could come haunt the living room for a few minutes so we can have a family meeting, you can call me back at 1-800-get-your-booty-downstairs,” 

Virgil’s laugh dissolved into a groan as he thought about facing Roman again. Patton reached out and scratched fingers through his hair. The normally reassuring gesture sent pleasant chills down his spine. Virgil was sure Roman was to blame for that. 

Yup, no, stop thinking about that. 

“I'm very busy right now. You see I'm trying this new thing where I become part of the carpet.” 

“You mean being self-pitying again” Virgil lifted his head to see Roman lounging in the doorway smirking at him. 

“We weren't sure if you were coming down so we decided to come up.” Logan said from over Roman’s shoulder. Virgil groaned, pressing his face back into the carpet as the two joined Patton on the floor. 

“We’re not trying to corner you or anything,” Patton said, once again running fingers through his hair. “It’s just that me and Logan have been talking, and realized that we are polymorphic.” 

“What?” Roman’s startled exclamation echoed Virgil’s thoughts as he sat up to stare at Patton in confusion.

“No honey,” Logan said reaching out to take his hand, “ That’s not quite the word,” 

“Oh right, we are poly-polyamides!” 

“What? No, that’s not, how do you even know that word?” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at the other two confused faces, “Polyamorous. We both have come to the realization that we are polyamorous.”

Patton snapped his fingers into a finger gun pointed straight at Logan, “That's right, polyatomic.” 

“No! We’re not. Well I mean technically, in a sense we are, but it’s polyamory. Like amor, you know love. More than one love.”

Virgil’s gaze wandered from Patton’s obliviousness, to Logan’s exasperation before landing on Roman who looked torn between a smirk and utter bewilderment. 

“What exactly are you saying?” The royal asked hesitantly. 

“I’m saying that I have deep feelings for each of you that didn’t go away when I got together with Logan.” 

“And I have an affection for both of you. An affection I recognize as having the potential to become a deep and meaningful bond,” Logan hesitated before he spoke again, looking at Roman and holding a hand out to him. “And I kind of miss you.” 

“Roman? Buddy? Imma need you to take a breath now, okay?” Patton asked with a laugh, patting him on the back. Roman sucked in a huge breath before grinning and taking Logan’s outstretched hand. Patton squealed and threw his arms around Roman, nearly knocking him over. 

Three sets of eyes turned to Virgil and he immediately wished his plan to become part of the carpet had been more successful. Panic and fear raced through his veins, clashing with the excitement and happiness there. Doubt, joy, rejection, jealousy, acceptance, hope and disbelief all raced through his system. He was feeling every emotion there was a name for, and even the one’s there wasn’t. 

“Virgil,” Logan said softly, hesitantly placing a hand on his knee, “You don’t have to answer right now,”

Virgil gulped and nodded, watching him and Patton get up to leave. Roman clapped his shoulder and Virgil caught his hand before he could leave, clinging to his fingers a though they were some sort of anchor. 

“Aren’t you scared?” He forced the words from his throat, staring at the ground.   
Roman sighed sinking to sit next to him, moving Virgil’s hand to lace their fingers together. 

“I'm always scared before a big adventure,” Virgil’s head snapped up at the admittance, “ and this is definitely a big adventure.”

“There are so many ways this could go wrong,”

“Think of it this way, we are each a quarter of one person. We are quite literally meant to be together.”

Virgil snickered, leaning into Roman’s side. “Just don't think about it too hard or you will give yourself an existential crisis.” he snarked. 

“And we certainly don't need any more of those do we?” 

“What if it falls apart?”

“What if it doesn't?”

“Ugh you are too optimistic, I need Logan.” 

“Yeah, need him to be your boyfriend.” Roman laughed but went to fetch him. 

Virgil plucked at the carpet nervously, focusing on breathing evenly, on keeping his thoughts on the present. 

Logan’s presence was soothing to him the second he stepped through the door. He sat down quietly in front of him, crossing his legs and sitting close enough that their knees bumped together. Tears had completely blurred his vision and his breathing was very quickly losing its rhythm. 

 

“How did Patton convince you? He must have had some pretty sound arguments to convince logic,”

“No I just wanted it, and that trumped everything else.” 

“That's very emotional reasoning,” Virgil teased, hazarding a small smile and glance at his best friend. 

“Maybe, I had never given emotional entanglements much credence before, but Patton showed me how wonderful they are, and then I realized how much I missed Roman, and believe me that was shocking.” 

Virgil chuckled, blushing slightly when Logan took his hands. “And I realized how much I missed laying next to you late at night talking about everything and nothing. I started to think how wonderful it would be to be able to do that again, but this time to be able to reach out to you. To pull you close to my chest and brush fingers through your hair. 

Virgil was blushing furiously now, he ducked his head as if that could hide the grin he couldn’t fight. 

Logan’s hand caught his jaw, and we he lifted his eyes it was to find the other much closer that he had been before. The side of Logan’s mouth twitched up in half a smile, and that was the only warning he got before Logan was kissing him. 

Logan’s kiss was calm, steady but insistent. Virgil could feel the weight of Logan’s focus, the way he was the sole recipient of it at the moment. It was a frightening to an extent, the knowledge that he wasn’t worthy of it. The fear that under that kind of scrutiny Logan would see, and decide that he didn’t like what he saw. Logan was going to walk away, Virgil was going to lose all of them and the heartbreak would kill him. 

Panic constricted his lungs and filled his throat , but a sharp nip to his lower lip startled him back to the present. He pulled back to stare at Logan, just managing to get his breathing under control. Logan brushed a thumb over his lower lip to soothe it, “did I lose you for a moment?” 

“Logan there’s so many things, too many things that could go wrong.”

“What do you want Virgil?” 

“I want to not be hurt,” he said, but Logan mouthing at his neck made his voice breathless and unconvincing. 

“Do you want that more than this?” Logan asked between kisses, “More than Roman’s rough edge? More than you want to know Patton’s softness, because I promise it’s addictive.”

“Logan are you trying to seduce me? I’d expect this from Roman, not the embodiment of logic.” His snark was a weak attempt at a subject change, made weaker by the fist full of Logan’s shirt he was gripping. 

Logan huffed a laugh against ear, sending a shudder all the way down his spine. “Like Roman has enough control for something like this,” Logan’s teeth caught his earlobe and grazing the skin there, “besides Patton has taught me a few tricks.” 

That did make Virgil laugh, “Right, because Patton is a master of seduction” 

Logan pulled back just enough to look Virgil in the eyes. It was entirely unfair, here he sat, blushing and breathless, and Logan looked perfectly calm. His eyes were alight with hope and even a little curiosity, but otherwise he seemed unaffected. 

And God, that was doing something to Vigil. Why was that affecting him so much? 

“What you don’t think sweet innocent Patton is versed in the art of seduction?” Virgil could only offer the smallest shake of the head. 

He gulped as a slight smirk took over Logan’s features. “Care to find out?” he asked, catching Virgil’s lips before he could answer. Virgil gave in, kissing him back like he was starving. It was this precise moment Logan decided to stand up, disentangling himself. 

“Of course if that's not what you want?” 

Virgil glared at him as Logan paused with his hand on the doorknob, “who are you and what have you done with Logan?” 

Logan huffed another laugh, “Patton and I have learned a lot together, besides” Logan looked back at him with half a smile, “People do crazy things when they are in love.”

“Did you just quote a Disney movie at me? Is the world ending ?” 

“Are you coming or do I need to sic Patton on you?” Logan chuckled.

Virgil hesitated only a moment, he was still terrified. However, not only was he hard in his pants, but also the thought of going down there to three people who would love him, and comfort him. Who he could love, and take care of, and be overprotective of, well that thought made his heart burst. 

A wide grin took over his face as he stood up and took Logan’s hand. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had barely made it downstairs when Patton pushed him. Just hard enough to make him stumble and sit down on the couch. He looked up in surprise as Patton deposited himself in his lap, cupping his face and kissing him, slowly and deeply. Roman was dizzy by the time Patton pulled away, eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. 

“I have wanted to do that for so long,” He whispered before looking at him. Patton’s eyes were full of love, and that ridiculous sort of joy only Patton seemed capable of, and ever so slightly watery, all of it making their brown color seem that much richer, warmer. Roman’s chest constricted, and how had he been so blind? 

Tunnel vision, Logan would call it, he could practically hear the nerd explain it in his head. It was something they both tended to suffer from. To his detriment in this case, he’d been focused on Logan for so long he’d missed out on so much. 

The surge of emotion was matched by a surge in his body as he shot up to catch Patton's mouth again. His heart constricted happily when Patton giggled against his mouth before softening Roman’s hard kiss. He was lost in it, utterly lost and he didn't care to be found again. 

He only pulled away again when Patton startled a little in his lap. He opened his eyes to investigate just in time to see Logan with his arms slipped around Patton’s waist begin mouthing at his neck. Over his shoulder, a few paces back, was Virgil. Blushing furiously and glancing around as if he wasn’t sure where to look. 

“This is too weird,” he gulped, pulling his hands inside the sleeves of his sweater. Patton’s eyes popped open happily at the sound of Virgil’s voice, and he scrambled off Roman’s lap, clumsily dislodging Logan. 

“Virgil!” Patton flung his arms around him, “I’d hoped you would come down.” He pulled back, holding Virgil at arms length and grinning at him. 

“Um, so now what?” Virgil asked, and Roman couldn’t help but smile at the dark blush and the way Virgil bit his lip in uncertainty.  
“Now I get to kiss you!” Patton exclaimed, “ I do get to kiss you right?” 

Virgil went impossibly redder, but nodded. Patton was so soft with him, it was perhaps the softest kiss he had ever seen. Logan, beside him on the couch, reached over and laced their fingers together. Everything, the whole world, felt soft and warm, and intimate. So terribly intimate. The feeling of it swelled in his chest, bright and intense. A spell that had to be broken lest he burst. 

So he let at an obnoxious whoop, directed at the kissing couple. Virgil raised one of the hands that were fisted in Patton’s polo to flip him off, without breaking the kiss Patton was now giggling into. Roman roared with laughter at that, and knew that Virgil would be rolling his eyes were he not otherwise occupied.

When he calmed a bit he realized Logan was staring at him.

“What?” he asked, feeling just a bit defensive. 

Logan gave him a very small smile, “I like your laugh.” he said simply.

“You do?” he was honestly surprised and it showed on his face when he looked down at Logan, who had lent his head on his shoulder. 

He nodded, still with that small smile that had once been reserved for Patton. It made Roman's heart race, beat frantically against his ribcage. Logan lifted his head to press a kiss to Roman’s jaw, and then the corner of his mouth. And then Roman couldn’t wait any longer, taking Logan’s face in his hands and kissing him roughly, almost frantically. Logan was frozen in surprise for only a moment before his hands slip into Roman’s hair, gentling the kiss, firm and calm. 

“What’s your hurry?” Logan teased, whispering against his lips. Roman growled low in his throat, and pulled Logan onto his lap, attacking his throat when Logan denied him his lips. 

“I think you’ll find you won’t be able to throw me around like you were Virgil” He said against his ear.

“Hey!” Virgil protested, Logan pivoted in his lap to look at him. Roman grunted at the movement as Logan shifted against him. Virge gulped under Logan’s smirk, taking hesitant steps forward when Logan crooked a finger at him. Once Virgil was in arm's length, Logan reached up, sinking his fingers into his hair and bring him down to his mouth. Roman was entranced, watching the two, groaning a little when Logan’s other hand tightened in his own hair. Roman ran his hands up and down Logan’s thighs, leaning forward to mouth at his neck. 

“How about a bed fellas?” Roman looked up at Patton, who was leaning against the the banister with what could only be described as bedroom eyes. He tossed his cardigan at them before running up the stairs, giggling. The three exchanged a look before they were also scrambling up the stairs. They followed the trail of clothes to Roman’s room where Patton was posing sexily (cheesily) on the decadent over sized bed. 

“Nice boxers,” Roman snickered, because of corse Patton would be wearing boxers dotted in red hearts. Of course he would. 

Logan stripped quickly, joining him on the bed. His bed. The scene went straight to his dick, but it was missing something. He turned to look at Virgil behind him, he had a look of mixed arousal and uncertainty on his face. 

“It’s a pretty sight isn’t it?” He asked him, and held his hand out to him. His voice drew the attention of Logan and Patton on the bed. 

“I don’t really know how to do this,” Virgil said, dipping his head with a blush, but taking Roman’s hand, let himself be pulled into his side. 

Patton tutted sympathetically before slipping off the bed and coming to stand in front of them. 

“Neither do the rest of us Virge,” he smiled gently at him, playing with the zipper on his hoodie. “Let’s just do whatever feels good, okay?” He unzipped the hoodie and pushed it from his shoulders as he kissed him gently. Roman stepped around them, stripping himself and joining Logan on his bed. 

Patton gently took Virgil’s hands, walking backwards towards the bed. He sat him on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him. Roman was torn between leaning forward to see just what Patton was doing, and being totally distracted by Logan’s mouth on the joint between his shoulder and neck, and the hand that was exploring his chest. 

Patton slipped Virgil’s shoes off, then his socks, not breaking eye contact with him. Which of course made him blush like crazy, he turned his head to the side only to see the other two and blush even harder. Meanwhile Patton ran his hands up Virgil’s legs, letting his hands slide beneath the purple shirt and lift it over his head. 

Patton laid him back as he undid his button and fly. “Okay baby, help me slip these jeans off.”

Virgil threw his arm over his face, but he obeyed, lifting his hips so Patton could slip his pants off. A strangled sound broke free of his throat when Patton took him into his mouth. Roman smirked at Logan’s face when he heard the sound, his eyes dark and focused. Roman smirked because he remembered the first time he had heard those noises. Remembered the way he had felt the first time he had heard them, the near predatory rush of arousal he had felt. He could see it on Logan’s face, the desire for more. 

Roman placed his hand on the back of Logan’s head and guided it down towards Virgil’s chest. Virgil’s eyes popped open when he felt another mouth on him, another set of hands running up and down his sides. Roman moved to kneel above his head, to stroke fingers soothingly through his hair before bending his head to kiss him. 

“Pretty good huh?” Virgil just nodded, reaching his hands up, looking for some sort of anchor. Roman held both his hands watching him fall apart, stealing occasional kisses. It doesn’t take long for Virgil to cum, as soon as Patton lifts his head Logan grabs him, kissing him deeply. The sight made him groan low in his throat even as Virgil nearly whined. 

“You know it's not fair that I am the only naked one here,” Virgil pouted, kneeling up and reaching for Logan’s boxers. Roman could see the a thin mask of bravado on Virgil’s face, and a slight tremble in his fingers. He didn’t know if it was left over from their first time together, but in that moment Roman realized how protective he felt of the anxious side, and thus was very relieved when Logan smiled softly at him. Now free of his straightforward blue boxers, Logan laid back amongst the pillows, gently dragging Virgil on top of him to kiss him softly. 

Roman was pulled from the scene by a pair of red heart boxers hitting him in the face. He turned to face Patton, expecting a cheeky grin, maybe even a wink, but the look Patton was giving him went straight to his groin. 

“Roman, your boxers,” Roman barley registered the words as he watched Patton fist his length. “Off. Now.”

That made his eyes snap back up to Patton’s, and odd mixture of arousal and rebellion swirling in his gut. So Roman started to strip, slowly. Oh so slowly. He let his thumb slip into the hem of the red silk, pulling it away and letting it snap back against his skin. 

Patton just smirked at him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, lesaurly stroking himself as he watched, something very near a dare in his eyes. Which made perfect sense, considering that up was the new down. 

Nevertheless Roman continued to tease and dance before finally kicking his boxers at Patton, who seemed infuriatingly unaffected. Roman decided in that moment that it was his mission to wipe that smirk off of Patton’s face. He straddled his lap grinding against the man who was now leaning back on his hands, smiling lightly at him. 

“Got something to prove Roman?” 

Roman growled as Patton attached himself to his neck, finding a spot behind his ear he didn’t even know he had. Roman closed his eyes against the chills running down his spine, Patton using his distraction to flip him onto his back. Roman’s eyes flew open to see Virgil’s head floating above him. He twisted his head to see Virgil on his hands and knees as Logan stretched him, and fuck when had that happened? Virgil dipped his head to kiss him at the same time Patton began mouthing at the inside of his thighs. He near whimpered against Virgil’s lips as Patton’s mouth slipped over the head of his cock. 

Roman could hear Logan speaking into Virgil’s ear, making both of them whine at the low and shockingly dirty words. Patton huffed a laugh, making Roman thrust wildly into his mouth. Patton coughed and pulled off with a teasing tisk, crawling up his body to kiss him and then Virgil in turn. 

“Logan dear, you better slow down and lets us catch up to you, or you’ll be done before we’ve started our party.” 

Roman felt a slight blush come over his face at Patton’s wording and he smacked him on the arm. A whimper drew his attention back to Virgil, and he looked up to see that Logan had slowed to a near stop behind him. He reached up, slipping a hand through Virgil’s hair and pulling him down into a kiss. 

The position made it hard for him to make the kiss as demanding as he might have normally, between that and Patton slipping a finger into his ass, he felt subdued. Tamed. A rebellious fire was waging war with the heat of arousal in his gut. 

As Patton added another finger his lips worked up Roman’s chest as he continued to trade slow, soft kisses with Virgil. That rebellious streak made him reach down, twining his fingers through Patton’s hair and tugging, a tad sharper that was necessary. The man in question just huffed a laugh, biting down on his nipple the same moment he added another finger. Roman was caught somewhere between a growl and a mewl, instead he made a sort of strangled noise, nipping at Virgil’s lips in an attempt to retain some semblance of control. 

Control that was well on its way to being non-existent as Patton lined up, and began cooing at him. 

“Look at you Roman, so good. You’re so good for me.” Those were his lines, he wanted to protest, but Patton was now fully seated and Virgil was making the most ridiculously distracting sounds as Logan slowly ramped up his pace.   
“Move,” Roman growled in an attempt to show he was still in charge, wrapping his legs around Patton’s waist. 

“Patton, I fear you've got a brat on your hands.” Roman could hear the smirk in his voice, and hated that he could feel himself blush brightly at the words.

“My Roman? A brat? No, look how pretty he is,” Patton began a rough pace, quickly matching Logan’s, even as Roman felt his words were burning his skin. “Look how sweet he is, all spread out on my cock. So tight and sweet and good,”

Any protest he might have had died on a moan. He searched for something to hold onto, hands wrapping around Virgil’s wrists as an anchor. The anxious side was a mess, arms braced against the bed, Logan’s half formed name falling from his lips over and over. That rebellious fire in his belly flared up again, along with a slight wave of possessiveness for the other. He reached one hand back, running fingers up and over the head of Virgil’s cock. 

“Aww,” Logan cooed, “He wants to be in control so much, don’ t you Ro?” Roman fought the blush and ignored the way his stomach tightened pleasantly at the words, focusing on Virgil. 

Well, focusing as much as he could with Patton ramming against his prostate. His hand shook, and he couldn’t keep a rhythm to save his life. Not that it mattered, because with the addition of Patton turning the full force of his words onto Virgil, the boy quickly came. 

Virgil’s arms collapsed, his head coming to rest next to Roman’s on the mattress. Roman kissed his nose, smiling at the way his eyes screwed shut as Logan finished inside him. “You did so good baby,” he whispered to him, brushing a hand through his hair as he collapsed on the bed. 

Perhaps unhappy with Roman’s split attention, Patton chose that moment to lean down and attach himself to Roman’s neck. 

“ahha Patton,” He groaned at the first bite, harsher than he’d been expecting as Patton sucked a dark bruise into the skin. 

“Just want to make sure my little prince knows who he belongs to.” He gave Patton his best glare at the words, he belonged to no one. 

Yet at the same time it was just what he wanted, to know that he belonged. To be showered in attention, and affection and love. Yes, he was a Prince, a hero who had to be protective, a leader and by extension possessive and dominating; but he was also a Prince who deserved to be pampered, and he was giving into Patton far more easily than he ever would have thought. 

His eyes fluttered back open when Patton’s weight lifted off his chest. He could see that Logan was now standing behind Patton, mouthing at his neck and running hands down his chest. Logan’s hands came to rest on Patton’s hips, forcing them to slow as Patton leaned back against his chest. 

Roman was not proud of the noise he made, nor of the gulp Logan’s evil smirk caused.

“Listen to him Pat, what a little slut he is,” 

“No he is my little prince,” 

“A little royal whore,” Logan’s fingers were dancing down his thighs as Patton picked up his pace again, hasher now. 

“No, he’s my good little boy, huh Ro? Aren’t you such a good little boy for me? So tight and sweet? “ 

The praise and degradation were both sending arousal through him, unexpectedly. Neither were true, or maybe they both were, he didn’t know anymore. All he knew was that Patton was near knocking the breath out of him with each thrust, and Logan’s fingers were skating all over his skin except for the one place he needed to send him over the edge. 

“Virgil sweetie,” Logan cooed softly, “I think that Roman needs your help,” 

Virgil blushed once he realized what Logan ment, but forced his jellied legs to crawl over to Roman, kissing him once more before wrapping lips around the head of Roman’s cock. He near screamed as his oragasm rocked through him, pushed further by the feeling Patton hit his peak as well. 

He groaned lightly as Patton pulled out of him, laying next to him on the bed and gently pulling him into his arms. It was almost as if he were expecting Roman to pull away from him. Instead he nuzzled into Patton, trying to reassure him that he was okay. He felt Virgil tuck up behind him, and smiled into Patton’s neck. 

“So that was a touch more intense than I meant our first experience to be.” Patton said sounding a touch sheepish, maybe even regretful. 

“Was good,” he mumbled against the other, and felt him relax in relief. 

“Oh I’m so glad, from what Virgil described I was sure you were more of a Dom,” 

Roman felt Virgil go absolutely stiff against him and burrow his face into Roman’s back. It was easy to imagine just how red with embarrassment his face must be. Roman himself was a little embarrassed, but mostly surprised. Just how much detail had Patton gotten out the anxious side?  
“I just haven’t been able to get the thought of taking you down a peg out of my mind since,” Patton continued and Roman leaned his head up to nip at Patton’s earlobe.

“Just you wait, I’m going to get my turn.” he said, trying for his usual growl, but as blissed out as he was it came off more as bratty. 

“Told you he was a brat,” Logan said, returning from wherever the hell he had been, Roman hadn’t noticed him leave. “But Patton’s right, before next time we really should have a discussion of boundaries.”

Virgil let out a mortified groan and sat up, “how about we all just take a nap now?” he suggested.

“Sure thing pet, lets just get you cleaned up first,” Logan said, handing one of the damp rags to Patton. Roman watched in fascination as Virgil tried to hide the smile the name brought to his face. He was so engrossed in Virgil’s face, and Logan’s steady hands as he cleaned him that he jumped when Patton brought the damp rag to his own skin. 

Roman wasn’t used to letting others take care of him, but he had to admit it was nice. He relaxed, his head falling against Virgil’s shoulder as he fell asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil was sweltering when he woke up. It was probably the vice like grip Logan had on him, plastering him to his chest. Or maybe it was the way Roman had both of his legs thrown over them as he lay sideways in the bed, his head resting on Patton's chest. Patton had his right hand laced with Roman’s, his left tangled in his hair, and was snoring lightly. 

Virgil grinned at his, well his boyfriends. It was the first time he had really thought it.   
He felt his chest tightening, as if he might implode with the sheer amount of love that was in the room. 

Which was super cheesy and corny, he thought as he rolled his eyes, and did not solve the whole overheated problem. 

He tried to quietly wiggle out of Logan’s grasp, but the others grip just got impossibly tighter. 

“Looogan,” he whined, but he was successful only in waking Roman. Prince blinked blearily at him before smiling. 

“Need some help?” He smirked, Virgil nodded at him. Slowly he disentangled himself, crawling over them to Logan’s far side. Virgil felt Logan shudder as Roman lightly traced fingers up and down his side. Roman’s face was, well it was one of almost worship. Virgil supposed it made sense, Roman had been pinning after the Logical side for quite some time. It made perfect sense that he would look at Logan like that, and not him. 

No, stop that thought. He scolded himself. This is still very new, give it a chance. 

 

Roman tugged at Logan, who gave in easily this time, releasing Virgil. 

“Morning,” Logan mumbled, half cut off by a kiss from Roman. 

Virgil crawled off the bed, relieved when the cool air hit his skin. He quickly pulled on his boxers and hoodie and made his way downstairs. 

A big breakfast was just what he needed to prove he deserved his place with them. 

He had just started beating a bowl of eggs when he heard feet coming down the stairs. 

“Nooo” he groaned as he saw all three of his boyfriends walk towards him. 

“What is the matter Virgil?” Logan asked.

“I was going to make you breakfast in bed,” He pouted. 

“Aww cutie,” Patton hugged him, eyeing the disaster of the kitchen and the bacon that was burning on the stove.

“Smells good?” Roman tried, not sounding at all convincing. Laughter filled the room as Patton ruffled his hair. Even he couldn’t help a chuckle. 

A chuckle that grew until he was full on laughing, clutching his belly. The other three stopped in shock, and when he looked up at them he saw the face Roman had made at Logan reflected back threefold, and for now that was all the reassurance he needed. 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! leave your thoughts below and come say hi on Tumblr! @inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
